


Соловушка

by bistrick



Series: Князь и Соловушка [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Slav(s)-AU, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistrick/pseuds/bistrick
Summary: Часть цикла о Князе и Соловье написано на фест по заявке "4.28 Эпоха викингов или русичей. Илья — князь небольшого, но богатого княжества. Соло его советник."В хронологическом порядке написания это первая часть. Илье и Соло около 30 лет, их разница в возрасте сведена до 1 года. Историческая составляющая полна неточностей и вымысла.





	Соловушка

В стародавние времена жил да княжил в славном городе Полоцке Илья сын Ярополка. Всем он был хорош: статен, удал, мудр, и дружина его редко по домам сиживала – любил князь походы ратные. Скоро поняли соседи-князья, что Илюшка Полоцкий за стенами прятаться не станет, а сам кого хочешь на стену загонит, потому грабить пограничные деревни его редко отваживались, быстрой конницы кривичей опасаясь.  
Больше подвигов ратных да меча отцовского, да коня быстроного любил князь Илья брата своего названного Соловья Изяславича. Вместе они росли, детьми еще побратались, а после столько раз друг другу жизнь на поле брани спасали, что никто тому уж счет не вел. Весны три назад в битве тяжкой закрыл Соловей князя своим щитом и получил тогда стрелу вражескую себе пониже спины, как раз там, где кольчуга кончается. С тех пор стал он к конным походам непригоден, но не стал от того князем менее любим.  
На пиру ли, в будний ли обед сидел Соловей по левую руку от князя, кубок его наполнял и к разговорам гостей застольных как пес прислушивался, если кто обиду или злобу держал на Илью, глаз с того не спускал.  
Бывало, князь с дружиной после похода пили неумеренно, и, если казалось Илье, что брага горчит, брал он Соловушку, советника своего ближнего, за кудри смоляные и целовал в уста сахарные, сладкоречивые. Что и говорить, видным молодцем был князь, а брат его названный еще того краше. Мало кто из девиц полоцких мог похвастаться кудрями, какие у Соловья были, а уж очей таких лазоревых, ясных верно ни у кого на свете не сыскалось бы. Но вместо того, чтобы девиц красой да богатством пленять, дни и ночи проводил Соловей Изяславич в трудах да заботах блага княжества родного преумножая. Зная, что ему, ближайшему княжескому другу и советнику, отказа ни в чем не будет, и купцы, и просители несли мзду и челобитные Соловью, соблазненные его лаской и велеречивостью. Но там, где Илья, лестью их усыпленный, махнул бы рукой и позволил творить, что вздумается, Соловей обмануть себя не давал.  
Если Илью Полоцкого соседи боялись, зная, как скор он на расправу, то слава о Соловье Премудром дошла до самого Константинополя. Ох, и пытались другие князья переманить Соловья к себе на службу, золотом, рабынями, властью большой искушали. Только усмехался на соблазны те Соловей и не забывал пополнять казну княжескую. За спиной Ильи стоя да во время руку гневливого князя удерживая, объединил Соловей княжества Полоцкое и Смоленское. А сплотив кривичей, хитроумный советник только больше делами озаботился, зная, как обеспокоит этот союз соседей, с ножом за спиной друг с дружкой братающихся.

Меж тем, как весна к лету шла, Илья покой потерял, часто к браге прикладывался, несмотря на Соловьевы увещевания, и забил трех заезжих купцов, уличенных им в обмане, до полусмерти. Кровь отца из варяжьего племени тянула князя в поход, на битву. Соседи же, горьким опытом наученные, прослышав про купцов, затаились. А ну как Князь Бешенный за обиду примет и на их города пойдет? Даже свои дружинники и люд дворовый старались под княжий взор грозный не попадать. И только Соловей верный без страха отбирал у Ильи кувшин с хмельной брагой да беседы вел тихие.  
Не время, не время теперь в поход отправляться, нужно дом свой укрепить да право княжеское. Внимал Илья словам брата своего названного и меч, крови жаждущий, откладывал. Но затем брала его за сердце грусть-тоска, и тогда Соловей, вспоминая навыки прежние, боролся с князем во дворе врукопашную, редко кто из дружины на это отваживался. После Илья несколько дней был тих и мирен, сам аировой мазью ушибы, брату нанесенные, мазал да отвары целебные варил, пока все следы с белого Соловьиного тела не пропадали. А если случалось такое, что битым оказывался князь, то кроме мази и отваров требовал он себе пирогов с капустой.  
Усмехался Соловей себе в усы, ведая, что ради пирогов тех Илья ему и поддался. Шел княжеский советник в людскую и руками своими холеными сам тесто месил, сам капусту рубил, сам пироги лепил и с пылу с жару в княжеские покои относил.

Раз, Илью пирогами да квасом потчуя, заговорил Соловей о том, что ладно было бы с дреговичами мир упрочить. И не кровью дружинников, а венцом супружеским.  
Отложил тут Илья пирог надкушенный.  
\- Ты никак мне жену сыскал?  
\- Верно, Свет мой, сыскал. Есть у князя Тихомира дочь-любимица, Габрелой зовут. Мать ее князь из пленных взял и в дом свой ввел. Если будет у княжны муж достойный, по всему похоже, что Тихомир его своим сыном назовет, хоть в обход прямых наследников.  
\- Брешут языки твои, Соловей Котофеевич. Чтоб за дочерью вместо сундука с платьями земли отдавали, где ж это видано?  
\- Говорят так же, что княжна та бойка нравом и в светлице не сидит, вместо этого с девками своими чудо летающее собирает. – Знал Соловей, что в самое сердце князя разит, ведь тот, пока не встал во главе дружины, страсть как любил устройства чудесные.  
\- И как, летает чудо?  
\- Если позволишь мне назваться сватом, я сам поеду, разведаю, - ради такого дела Соловей готов был старую рану презреть и в дорогу собраться.  
\- Поди, страшна княжна та, - часто шептали наушники князю, что в народе говорят, мол, Соловей из него веревки вьет, вот и упрямился Илья, хоть речи братские дюже ему по нраву пришлись.  
\- Разве б стал я уродку тебе сватать? – вынул Соловей из-за пазухи портрет княжны, в платок бережно завернутый.  
\- Тоща! – и портрет от себя отодвинул.  
\- Первенца родит – раздобреет, - не отступал Соловей, портрет и блюдо с пирогами к князю придвигая.  
\- Из крестопоклонников они, согласится ль княжна четвертой женой пойти?  
\- Если ласков будешь, она о своих обычаях не вспомнит. А отец ее и подавно.  
\- Знать, берешься добыть мне княжну? - улыбаясь в ответ на улыбку Соловьиную, спросил Илья и к портрету пригляделся попристальнее.  
\- Берусь, брат мой названный.  
\- Ну, будь сватом моим, Соловушка, а как дело решится, будешь и дядькой моим.  
Трижды женился князь, и трижды Соловей верный прежде него на супружеское ложе всходил, долг дядьки исполняя. К первому венцу пятнадцать годов минуло Илье, он тогда уж дружину в бой водил. Знал Илья, как малыми силами противника одолеть, как страх ему внушить и в бегство обратить, а вот как жену обнять – не задумывался. Перед венцом ему о том Соловей поведал, усы свои еще не выросшие, поглаживая. Ярче кушака его алого уши молодого князя запылали от слов срамных и неслыханных. Обнял его тогда брат названный и обещал помочь словом да делом.  
Хоть был Соловей всего годом старше князя и усов еще не успел отрастить, но когда он мимо рабынь ли, свободных ли жен проходил, неслышно своими лазоревыми сапожками ступая, ахали они и из-за рукавов на него поглядывали. Пока князь рассказы дружинников бывалых у костра общего слушал, Соловушка часто до сеновала отлучался на встречу любовную. Оттого обязанности дядьки княжеского исполняя, с женами его Соловей на ложе не насильничал, а беседы вкрадчивые беседовал да знал, как приласкать. Средняя жена Ильи Истома с той первой ночи все по Соловью и сохла.

Скоро собрался Соловей Изяславич в дорогу неблизкую. Свату княжескому обоз с плясунами да певчими с собой полагалось везти, чтоб жениха своего расхваливали. Не взял Соловей обоз, так с отрядом дружинников и отправился.  
Скрепя сердце да Соловьевой почтительностью польщенные пустили дреговичи на свою землю сватов не ряженых. Скоро погоняли своих лошадей кривичи, раз только в деревне попутной на ночь остановились - торопился советник княжеский одному ему ведомо куда.  
По прибытию в Туров, столицу Тихомирову, отряд сватов коней своих сразу на постой начал устраивать да с охраной княжеской разговоры вести. Шум и суета поднялись во дворе, а потому как скрылся Соловей, тяжело на раненую ногу после дальней дороги припадающий, не заметил никто. Прежде княжеской палаты надобно было ему в другом месте словом перемолвиться, и нашел он избушку неприметную, искомую.  
А в избушке той девки длиннокосые сидели да работали, чудо с крыльями собирая.  
\- Здравствуй, Свет ненаглядный, Габрела Тихомировна, гость к тебе от князя кривичей!  
\- И ты здравствуй, - княжна чернявая, простоволосая утерла нос рукавом и покосилась на лазоревые сапожки гостя, – Соловей Изяславич.  
Словно солнышко ясное гость приветливый светился, а как завел песню свою соловьиную, девки аж рты пооткрывали, только княжна дело делала. Наконец, сказал Соловей и то, с чем пожаловал.  
\- Люба ты князю нашему Илье Полоцкому и Смоленскому в жены тебя взять хочет.  
\- Затем, чтоб я в очередке к мужу стояла да вместо креста Солнцу кланялась?  
\- Ты, и впрямь, на язык бойка, Габрела Тихомировна, - тихо Соловей засмеялся, головой покачивая. – Жены Ильи отказа ни в чем не знают и лаской княжеской не обижены, каждая детишек крепких имеет. Что же до Бога твоего, князь никого насильно на поклон-гору не тащит, отправляй обряды свои, как тебе вздумается.  
\- Не ту ты сватаешь, Соловей Премудрый, - отложила княжна колесико малое, что в руках держала. – Я уже князю Святославу обещана. Он одну жену берет.  
Склонил Соловей голову, будто с вестью новой смиряясь, а сам речи продолжил.  
\- Потому Святослав одну жену берет, что стар уже и слаб. Наследник ему нужен вместо княжонка, лихорадкой погибшего. Не даст он тебе воли, Габрела Тихомировна, в терем заточит, чтоб дитя свое сохранить. Сколько уж Святославичей перемерло то от хвори, то от дурного глаза. На гиблой земле дом их стоит.  
Дрогнула княжна и руки под передник спрятала.  
\- Все лучше, чем терем с другими женами делить.  
\- А кто обед мужу приготовит да за детьми твоими присмотрит, пока ты, княжна, будешь чудо свое испытывать?  
\- Известно кто, девки дворовые, - так заведено было у дреговичей.  
\- Как же ты позволишь чужим рукам мужа и детей твоих касаться? А если их опоить или извести захотят?  
Примолкла княжна, глаз не поднимала.  
Соловей же голосом тише стал, нескромное добавляя.  
\- Ты скажи отцу своему, что люб тебе князь Илья, мол, статен и собой хорош, как сказывают. Не то будет у тебя ложе со Святославом, станет он кости свои старые об тебя греть. Заведешь с тоски полюбовника, нарушишь венец супружеский.  
С тем и ушел Соловей, в хоромы княжеские отправился.  
Встретил Тихомир его приветливо, но гостем не назвал и за стол от себя далеко посадил. Самовольно тогда Соловей место рядом с князем занял и разговор с ним повел. Но не слушал Тихомир речи его, все про слово, Святославу данное, твердил.  
\- Коли так, Тихомир Радимирович, вернусь я обратно к князю моему, - по-рысьи Соловей прищурился. – И скажу я Илье Полоцкому, что ты меня с бесчестьем от порога прогнал и над сватовством его посмеялся. За такое Илья сам сюда в Туров явится и с престола тебя стряхнет, а дочку твою ненаглядную не в жены так в рабыни возьмет.  
Мигом стал князь Соловья гостем дорогим величать да беседы ласковые вести. А после поговорил Тихомир с дочерью по-отечески, утер слезы ее, ради князя Полоцкого пролитые, и отдал Габрелу Илье в жены.  
Долго потом дреговичи про сватовство то странное, скорое говорили. 

Невесту, Соловьем добытую, вышел Илья встречать со всей семьей своей – детьми и женами. После того, как князь сам Габрелу приветствовал, каждый из них к ней подошел и за плечо дружественно тронул. Любомира, жена старшая, видом строгая, Истома, средняя, медлительная, телом полная и младшая Богдана, улыбчивая, бойкая как сама княжна да с младенцем под сердцем. После дети приблизились. Старший сын лет двенадцати Ярополк на отца всем похож, сестры его погодки то русые, то белокурые из-за братней спины с любопытством на гостью поглядывали. А на руках у Ярополка Тимоша младшенький игрушечного медведя трепал. Не в пример брату и сестрам Тимофейка кудри имел чернявые и очи не по-отцовски лазоревые.  
Знала княжна Габрела, что принято у язычников женами делиться, но чтоб князь своих отдавал, не думала, не по нраву ей это пришлось. Но заметила она, как ладят между собой жены, и как дети дружны. Никто Тимофея Соловьевича не обижал, наоборот все с ним малым тетешкались.  
После обеда общего проводил князь Габрелу в покои ее, там увидела она, что запоров нигде на дверях нет, и замки не прилажены.  
\- Слыхал я, дорогая невестушка, что ты у отца чудо летающее собирала.  
\- Собирала, князь Илья, да только не летит пока чудо, только крыльями машет.  
\- А хочешь, я тебе наше чудо, без весел плавающее, покажу?  
Отвел Илья княжну к озерцу городскому и сам-один на потеху людям лодку с лапами невиданными с бережка своротил. Знали полочане, что обычно с лодкой той трое крепких витязей управляются. Показал князь Габреле, как лапы те на колесах в воду опустить и где ступеньки малые ногами давить, чтобы лапы те, вращаясь, по воде лодку без весел несли. Долго Габрела Илью вопросами пытала да устройство лодки той вызнавала, пока обратно в терем не согласилась пойти.  
Прежде чем по делам своим княжеским отправиться, спросил Илья важное, неспрошенное.  
\- Видела ты и меня, и дом мой, Габрела Свет Тихомировна, что скажешь, пойдешь ко мне в жены?  
\- А если откажусь? – и Илья, и дом его по нраву ей пришлись, но не привыкла княжна без слова поперечного подчиняться. – Что делать станешь?  
Помрачнел Илья лицом и кулаки крепко сжал, обиду свою сдерживая.  
\- Тогда мужа тебе придется другого выбрать, чтобы обратно к отцу с бесчестьем не отправиться.  
\- Не нужен мне другой муж, князюшка, - взяла Габрела Илью за руку - видела, как жены его так делают. – Люб ты мне.  
Принял руку девичью тонкую Илья в ладонь свою от меча заскорузлую и улыбнулся невесте милой без обиды, радостно.  
На том и порешили, что быть свадьбе через два дня.

По порядку в княжьем доме рано вставали. Любомира за детьми смотрела, младших занимала, пока старшие рабу-ученому урок свой рассказывали. Истома платье чинила да плетения чудные тонкие плела. А Богдана, хоть и на сносях, очень ловко у печки с ухватом управлялась. К ней-то младшей и приветливой княжна и прилепилась помогать, а меж тем о доме, семье и князе Богдану расспрашивала. И договорились они до дел женских.  
\- Что с того, что в Тимоше моем Соловьева кровь? Любит его Илья не меньше прочих.  
\- Он тебя Соловью дарил? – удивилась Габрела тому, что позора своего явного княгиня не стыдится.  
\- Что ты! – Богдана со смеху прыснула. – Да Соловей у Ильи в дядьках на свадьбе был! Не делается у вас так? – и рассказала она княжне об обычае старом, давно уже у родных Габреле дреговичей сгинувшем. – Не бойся Соловья, он бережный, не то, что Илья наш медведюшка.  
Нахмурилась Габрела, о единомужии, ей по вере положенном, думая. На свой лад угрюмость ее поняла Богдана и, отложив дела, обняла за плечи по-сестрински.  
\- Мать моя, меня выдавая, наказывала: «Муж насильничать будет – терпи – то доля женская». Я потому чуть живая под венец шла и с жизнью прощалась. Но пришел на ложе ко мне сперва Соловей и речами да ласками от дум тех отворотил, для мужа меня приготовил. И Илья ни меня, ни других жен никогда силой не брал, звал только вечером к нему прийти. Если немочь тебе будет, он другую возьмет. И сама ты, коли ласки мужниной захочешь, можешь на ложе попроситься, я так Звездочку свою зачала.

В первый день Габрела дом свой новый осматривала да с людьми знакомилась. На другой, покончив с делами утренними, пошла она с Ладой, дочкой Любомиры, на торговый ряд посмотреть.  
\- Не боязно тебе, Ладушка, без рабынь, без охраны ходить?  
\- А чего бояться-то? Не лес же, волк не унесет, – что Илья, что домашние его носили платье простое, и потому в Ладе только по отцовской смелости, косе белокурой и характеру неуступчивому можно было княжну опознать.  
На поляне за городской стеной устроено было место людное торговое, много там чудес чужестранных невиданных имелось. И купцы-то сами один другого дивнее были. У одного, с головой в желтое полотнище замотанного, жар-птицы живые, у другого – фигурки животных малые, у третьего – лакомства сладкие, из чего состряпаны, не угадаешь. Меж рядов купеческих и полочан, за товаром пришедших, дружинники княжеские прогуливались, за порядком смотрели. Удивили Габрелу и товары чудесные, и то, как Ладушка с купцами на многих их наречиях скоро болтала, подарки выменивая. 

А на следующее утро еще до света нарядили жены Габрелу в платье белое, советов нужных надавали да на поклон-гору отвели. Боялась она обряда языческого, но никто отречения от креста не требовал и идолов древних кровью ее не орошал. Прошла Габрела под воротцами, цветами да травами оплетенными, подала руку Илье, поклонились они вместе Солнцу всходящему. Затем, положил Соловей, рядом с князем находившийся, венки из цветов полевых им на головы и объявил, что вошла Габрела женой в род Ильи.  
До заката полочане всем городом свадьбу княжескую праздновали, пили, ели, подарки друг другу дарили и обиды старые прощали. Как смеркаться начало, увели жены Габрелу, чтоб водой омыть и в женскую вместо девичьей рубашку одеть, а после в покои к мужу отправить.  
Осмотрелась в тех покоях молодая жена и на постель, за пологом скрытую, шкурами тонко выделанными да подушками расшитыми устеленную, забралась. Как и говорила ей Богданушка, скоро пришел к ней дядька княжеский.  
Ох, и хорош был собой Соловей в рубашке исподней, тело его ладное, крепкое не скрывающей. Как сел он на постель и повел речи нежные да нескромные, засмотрелась на него Габрела. На руки его белые, плечи сильные, кудри густые и очи ясные. Засмотрелась жена княжеская, заслушалась и не заметила, что Соловей коварный уж рядом совсем, волосы ее, не для него распущенные, поглаживает. Собралась тут Габрела с духом и сказала, что кроме мужа не будет ничьей, и руки ласковые от себя прочь убрала. Не обиделся на то Соловей, не осерчал, а продолжил песни свои соблазнительные петь, так что нежданно-негаданно Габрела сама в объятия его жаркие пришла и голову на плечо не мужнее склонила. Томно ей стало от поцелуев Соловушкиных да рук его бережных. Но раз открыла княгиня глаза, и показалось ей, что за пологом есть кто-то.  
\- Не бойся, огонек мой переменчивый, - улыбнулся ей Соловей, обратно в объятия свои привлекая. – То Илья тебя дожидается.  
Как взвилась из рук его Габрела кобылицей дикой, как начала Соловья-искусителя пинками с ложа супружеского сгонять. Запросил Соловей пощады, когда она ему зубами в ухо, словно собачонка медведю, вцепилась. Пришлось Илье от жены своей яростной брата названного спасать.  
Пожелал Соловей счастья молодым, да ухо покусанное прижимая, прочь ушел.  
Хоть горда была Габрела тем, что честь свою женскую отстояла, но скоро поняла она, почему Богдана советовала ей дядьку-Соловья не гнать. Истинно медведем оказался князь – целовал жестко, обнимал так, что кости трещали. Горько стало Габреле, что с мужем, который уж всем хорош, нет того томления сладостного. А уж как пришло время дело супружеское исполнить, не сдержала она крика. И прекратил мучить ее Илья. Лежала Габрела на груди с задом бесстыдно приподнятым, потому оглядываться стеснилась, но шепот посторонний расслышала. Приласкали ее вдруг руки бережные, и потом Илья явно по указке нежен стал. Долго ему нежить ее пришлось, прежде чем снова к делу приступить.  
Руки Ильи оттого вдруг легкими стали, что его самого Соловушка верный за плечо удерживал. Как он князя по спине поглаживал, так и тот к жене своей прикасался. А как настала пора, опустил Соловей без стыда всякого ладонь свою Илье на мышцу круглую и подтолкнул, чтобы тот двинулся легонько. Не кричала больше Габрела, не жаловалась, испытание первое женское перенося.  
А Илья как почувствовал, что семя вот-вот извергнет, протянул руку и, за кудри Соловья к себе приблизив, в уста его поцеловал.

Проснулась Габрела на рассвете рядом с мужем своим. Непроста оказалась доля женская, но все ж люб ей был Илья по-прежнему, и приподнялась она на него спящего взглянуть. Вмиг пробудился князь и сперва жену молодую взглядом своим воинским испугал, но затем привлек ее к себе, приласкал по-своему, по-медвежьи мягонько.  
Полную неделю прожила Габрела в покоях мужниных, днем рукоделия плела-вышивала, на дощечках углем чертила, а ночью с Ильей на ложе шла. Хоть тяжела была рука у Ильи и слов вкрадчивых, соблазнительных он не говорил, привыкла княгиня молодая к мужу своему доброму. Частенько они об устройствах чудесных да делах городских беседовали, прежде чем ласкам супружеским предаться.  
После недели той свадебной обжила Габрела покои свои женские, взялась за дела семейные и по дому отцовскому никогда не печалилась.

А вот князь, хоть всем ему мила была жена молодая, вновь невесел стал и, вместо того чтоб поберечься, на охоту опасную ходил, вепря да медведя добывая. Горько было Соловью смотреть, как брат его кручинится, развлекал он Илью беседами да сказками. Только и песни соловьиные князя как прежде не радовали.  
Раз зазвал Илья Соловья в оружейную палату, но не для того, чтоб мечом или кольчугой похвастать. Повалил он вдруг брата названного на пол, захватом медвежьим примял.  
Рассмеялся Соловей да невесело.  
\- Ты никак, Илья, отроческие забавы наши вспомнил?  
Ничего Илья ему не ответил, только крепче телом приник и в кудри Соловьиные персты запустил.  
\- Негоже тебе, князь, по полу валяться, - вразумить его да из захвата выбраться Соловей попробовал. Но крепко его Илья держал, не вывернешься.  
И спросил тогда Соловушка дерзкое, между братьями неспрашиваемое.  
\- Али с женой своей меня спутал?  
Но вместо того, чтоб осерчать и разгневаться, Илья с рыком звериным жалостливым придержал Соловья за кудри да к устам его сладким припал.  
Когда были они детьми малыми, деревянными мечами игрались да на овцах вместо коней скакали, поцеловал однажды Соловейка Илюшку сына княжеского от чистого своего сердца. С тех пор, ласку ту уж не вспоминая, много раз целовал князь Соловья, а тот хоть и не противился, но ответом своим согласным не дарил Илью больше.  
И теперь на полу в оружейной поваленный все ласки братнины нескромные снес Соловей бездвижно, бестрепетно. Но заговорил тут Илья с чувством сердечным, в очи лазоревые заглядывая.  
\- Люб ты мне, Соловушка, пуще жен, земель и памяти родительской. Только на тебя смотреть-любоваться, только речи твои слушать желаю.  
\- Хоть не братские слова твои, светлый князь, а разве ж я когда тебе в том отказывал?  
\- Не хочу я князем твоим быть, Соловушка, хочу другом милым, сердечным. Ласк твоих хочу томительных, сладких, как в ночь ту свадебную.  
Дрогнул Соловей от признаний таких да лицо свое от князя закрыл, чтоб не видел Илья советника верного в миг слабости позорной. Миг прошел, Соловей с силами собрался.  
\- Одумайся, Илья! О чем просишь, сам не ведаешь. Мы с тобой кровью братались, жизнь друг дружке сколько раз сберегли. Брат ты мне названный, потому прошу тебя, не держи мыслей дурных, недостойных.  
Тяжко было Илье правду сказанную признать да с ней примириться, но отпустил он Соловья на волю.  
Поднялся Соловей Изяславич на ноги, своим тайным бременем придавленный, и на князя перед ним коленопреклоненного посмотрел. Горд был Илья, никому кроме отца и Солнца не кланялся, а теперь вставать не спешил и голову повинную опустил. Догадался советник премудрый, что в сердце княжеском творится - чтобы избыть тоску да отказ друга любимого, будет Илья смерти искать, с ней, ко всем приветливой, заигрывать. И не смог тогда Соловей удержать свою руку ласковую, по головушке буйной да шее сильной князя погладил. Зверем раненым отозвался Илья и вверх глянул в очи желанные.  
\- На погибель ты мне дан, Илья. В доме твоем живу, в своем не бываю, вместо жен полюбовниц милую, сын мой от твоей Богданы родился. И не уйти мне от тебя, не спрятаться - занял ты все сердце мое, Илья, никто мне кроме тебя не люб.  
Поднялся тут Илья с колен и заключил друга милого в объятья крепкие.  
\- Никуда из сердца твоего не тронусь, и не проси.  
Глянул на него Соловей отчаянно, словно сам с жизнью прощался, и поцеловал Илью, будто медом хмельным, тягучим напоил, не по-братски, а по-любовному. Подломились у князя колени от Соловьевой ласки да сладости. Подпер Соловей осторожный дверь единственную и сам Илью себе на грудь привлек. Никогда бы не устал князь от игры их любовной, от перстов Соловушкиных на теле своем, но когда тот теснее приник да чреслами жаркими потерся, нежданно изверг Илья семя и оттого ослаб. А Соловей хитрый, слабостью его воспользовавшись, из рук ушел.

И раньше вхож был Соловей-советник в покои княжеские не как гость, как домашний – без спросу, без удержу. Потому кроме Любомиры, обо всем в своем доме ведавшей, о том, что встречает князь Соловья в рубашке исподней да взглядом ласкает, не прознал никто. А Любомирушка мужу предана была и Соловью за верность многолетнюю благодарна, потому тайну ту схоронила так, что сама не помнила.  
Хоть трудно было взор от Соловушки милого отвести, но жен и деток своих любил Илья по-прежнему, ни в чем нужном им не отказывая. Габрела и Богдана на ложе мужнее стали чаще проситься оттого, что князь делу любовному обучался и бережен с ними был, детишек ладных зачиная. Рада была Любомира детям и мужу смирному, потому зорко к людям присматривалась, врагов и недругов выискивая, никому свой очаг семейный на поругание не давала. За то ей даже Соловей хитрый в пояс кланялся и мамкой величал.

Долго и славно княжил Илья Полоцкий, богаты при нем люди были да радостны. А где в летописи имя княжье писалось, там следом о брате его названном Соловье Премудром рассказывалось. Но сгорели те летописи, рассыпались, и ничего кроме памяти древней в сердцах потомков не осталось.


End file.
